Single-layer glass or hollow gum-sandwiched glass has been widely used as a decorative material for the roofing of some large-scale buildings. The main connecting bodies are glasses with many longitudinal and transverse beams which are used for supporting the glasses. The glasses may have one layer, two layers, or three layers, and they are fixedly mounted on a frame made up of longitudinal beams and transverse beams. Conventionally, there are two types of technological methods for fixedly mounting the glasses on the frame. Method one requires assembling, in a workshop, the glasses into unit-type framed glasses by utilizing an aluminum alloy and then fixedly mounting these units on the frame. The disadvantages of this method include complexity and excess consumption of decorative material. Method two requires applying an adhesive to the contacting surfaces between the glasses and the beams to make them adhere to each other, and then injecting a seal gum into the butt seam of two adjacent glasses. This fixing process has many deficiencies, such as wasted time, an extremely slow working speed, and high cost due to excess consumption of adhesive. Furthermore, during the mounting process, the spatial angles of the glasses can not be finely adjusted. This is a disadvantage because fine adjustment of the spatial angles may be necessary during the construction work, especially a roofing having a curved shape.